


My All Time Favourite

by JustJessHere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/pseuds/JustJessHere
Summary: Alex Danvers sees Maggie Sawyer in a queue at the airport and is fascinated immediately. This fic explores how they get to know each other over a number of years, mostly spent as friends, during which they will both have their own partners, and the unrequited love that Alex buries for her friend.Mostly from Alex's point of view, this is going to be a slowburn, but Sanvers is definitley endgame, with a mutual Lucy Lane friendship along the way just for fun (no Director Sanvers in case you were wondering), with more characters to come as we go along





	1. First Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I had so many nice comments on my first fic, and I really enjoyed starting to write, that it has just inspired me to do more. So I'm back with another slow burn au. Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos on my last fic, it really means a lot!
> 
> I will be writing a sequel to my first fic, for those of you who asked, and I'm also looking at a Sanvers high school and/or college au too, as requested by MG, but I need to work out the main story lines etc first before I start writing them, that's my next task for tonight, so expect them coming, but in the mean time, here's the first chapter of something I've been collecting ideas for over the last couple of weeks or so. I hope you enjoy it.

Alex remembers the first time she saw Maggie; she’s been intrigued since that very moment. Standing in line waiting to go through passport control, a new city, job, house and hopefully friends were waiting for her on the other side of that booth. Just ahead of her she saw a woman around the same age as her, Alex being 27 at this point in her life, with long wavy brown hair and striking dress sense – black skinny jeans, which made her butt look perfect, a plain t-shirt that hung just perfectly and a sexy black leather jacket, and when she’d turned around briefly, Alex noticed she had the most perfect skin.

Alex was immediately attracted, but, is one, painfully shy when it comes to talking to girls she fancies, and two, is a good 20 or 30 people behind the beautiful lady in the queue, and it’s not the kind of queue you can just jump, especially to go and speak to a stranger, so she watches the woman make it through passport control with ease, knowing that she’s unlikely to ever see her again, and that the woman wouldn’t even have spotted Alex in the crowds of people when she had turned round briefly. It would be quite some time before she found out that Maggie had actually spotted her that first day.

Alex had dressed to impress, to a certain extent; her new employers were meeting her at the airport to take her to her new accommodation. She wasn’t sure if she was the first one arriving, or last, and she wanted to make a good impression, these people were going to become her housemates and colleagues in a city where she didn’t know anyone. So Alex had put on her best pair of jeans, a band t-shirt and her favourite brown leather jacket, with a pair of converse, having decided she wanted to look casual but good, discarding the baggy track pants and oversized hoodies she would usually wear for a long flight.

Slowly Alex made her way to the front of the queue and through passport control, following the instructions from her induction email as to where to meet her new employers, DEO Sports. As she got closer she noticed there was a small group of people, ok she thought, time to make good impression. Once she’d reached the group she signed in and did the necessary hellos with the staff and listened as they told her the plan for the evening, just waiting on a couple more new recruits to arrive at the meeting point. J’onn, her new boss pointed out that there were several people here already if Alex wanted to say hi, she turned to make her introductions before realising just a few feet away, talking to someone, was the beautiful woman from the line. Wow! She thought, she’s even more pretty up close and then, oh, she laughed at something the other woman said and Alex was nearly floored by her dimples.

She would normally never have the guts to just go and say hi to a pretty woman, however, she had an excuse, she needed to introduce herself to the beautiful woman and the other woman, whom she assumed was another new colleague.

“Hi, are you guys here for DEO Training too?” asked Alex

“Oh hey, yeah we are” said the other woman, she was petite with chin length dark hair.

“Great, I’m Alex, just got here so thought I’d say hi, seeing’s how I guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other”

“Yeah, so I’m Lucy” said the short haired women “And this idiot here…” she continued, but was cut off.

“Yeah thanks Luce” said the beautiful woman with an eye roll to Lucy, “I’m Maggie”

Maggie, Alex thought to herself, ok Maggie, I think I just fell in love. Her inner monologue was going crazy, obviously she knew she wasn’t actually in love with Maggie, love at first sight is an amazing concept, but one best kept for the movies. But Alex knew that she was definitely attracted to Maggie and wanted to find out a lot more about her. She was also intrigued by the connection Maggie seemed to have with Lucy, did they already know each other? That introduction seemed a little personal for two people who had only just met.

They continued to all make introductions to each other and small talk until J’onn rounded them all up to head to their new house where J’onn delivered a brief talk about what to expect over the next week or so. It seemed that Alex and Lucy would be sharing the same house in Cherry Hills, along with a few others and Maggie and the rest of their colleagues would be staying in a nearby hotel for the first week during induction proceedings, before moving to Middleton, over an hour away, where they would be working from. Alex was disappointed by this news, Lucy seemed nice and she was looking forward to getting to know her as a friend, along with the others, but it was Maggie that she really wanted to be spending her time with. She decided she would just have to make the most of this week coming up.

J’onn finished up his talk, he had introduced his colleague M’gann who would be helping them negotiate their first few days whilst everything was new, it was relatively late and had been a long day for everyone, so J’onn and M’gann took Maggie and the rest of the New York team to their hotel, leaving Alex, Lucy and the rest to unpack and check out their new home, but not before Alex could flash Maggie a cute smile and wave goodbye, all agreeing that they’d be seeing each other tomorrow, so they could continue getting to know everyone.

Alex was sharing a room with Michelle, she seemed to be the oldest of the group, and a little odd if Alex was being honest, but she didn’t want to complain too much as they had managed to snag the only room with a bathroom en suite. Once she’d unpacked most of her stuff she left Michelle who was heading to bed, and returned downstairs to find that only Lucy was around. They struck up a conversation and started getting to know each other a little more, Alex sharing that she had come from Midvale, and Lucy from Dallas. Alex discovered that Lucy and Maggie did already know each other and had actually gone to college together a few years ago, although Alex was intrigued, she managed to refrain from asking any more questions about Maggie for now, not wanting to look overly keen, or even disinterested in her new friend. They shared a few more stories before deciding it was best they head to bed.

Alex took herself off upstairs, thinking that she was likely going to become good friends with Lucy, but also excited to spend time with Maggie tomorrow, pleased that she would have a good reason to talk to her, now she had made a friendship with Lucy who already knew her. She smiled at the thought of Maggie as she crawled under the covers to sleep.


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie begin to spend time together, get to know each other, become very good friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so here's chapter 2, hopefully a little more interesting than the first chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Alex remembers the first time she saw Maggie; it was only a week ago. Since then they’ve built a good friendship, or as good a friendship as you can in such a short space of time. Alex is certain she’s never made a solid friendship this quickly, but maybe it’s not a friendship – at least not on Alex’s part.

Alex has learned a lot about Maggie and vice versa, they seem to have similar interests, music tastes and the same sense of humour, they just click. But one thing Alex has learned is that Maggie has a girlfriend back home in Blue Springs, that was not the type of information she had been hoping for, she should be so lucky. But nevertheless Maggie seemed to like Alex and Alex enjoyed spending time with Maggie, so off on the friendship journey they ensued.

Maggie, Alex, Lucy and the rest of the team had been recruited on secondment by DEO Training, to bring young trainer's insight and creativity from all over the country. They knew they were only there for a short time, but they’d make it count, it was an adventure for most of the team, still being relatively young and in early to mid-20s, net even necessarily a career choice.

Alex was also building a solid friendship with Lucy, though this was definitely only a friendship, as well as Lena, who was living with Maggie in Middleton, they has become quite the foursome, and despite the hour long distance between them, they all made every effort to spend as much time as possible with each other, taking it in turns to drive over and stay at each other’s houses, as well as making time to head out with other members of their team as a large group. They were all working and living together, they had become a little family rather than housemates or colleagues.

Alex knows Maggie has a girlfriend, but she’s so far away back in Blue Springs, and Maggie never talks about her, at least not in front of Alex, so she becomes almost forgotten in Alex’s mind. She knows it’s wrong, but it’s too easy for her to pretend she doesn’t exist; she’s just a concept that isn’t real. And it’s even easier for her to do this when she falls into flirty back and forth with Maggie. They text constantly day and night, sometimes it’s jokes, sometimes it’s just conversation, getting to know each other, but it’s always got a flirty undertone to it, many of the texts bordering on sentences that could be taken one way or the other. Alex doesn’t text anyone else like she does Maggie, not even her closest friends back home, they’re lucky if they get a couple of texts all week.

It hasn’t gone unnoticed by Lucy and another of their housemates Vasquez who begin to tease Alex about her constant texting and massive crush on Maggie, she tries to deny it at first, plays it off as just friends, but in the end, she confided in Lucy that yes, she really does have a massive crush on Maggie and Lucy tries to cheer her up for the fact that Alex knows Maggie isn’t really interested, has a girlfriend back home, and is more than likely just having innocent flirty fun with Alex. The type of flirty fun Alex knows she’s been the instigator of with others in the past, as it makes both girls feel good, but there’s no intention there. Except this time, it’s different for Alex.

However Alex is a sucker punishment, it’s why she’s here in the first place, a string of failed ‘relationships’ where she got so much more invested than the other girl, and far too quickly each time, only to be left crumpled each time they left her after mere months, insisting she was a nice girl but they just didn’t want anything more serious with her just now. She wasn’t supposed to do this again, fall so quickly for a pretty girl, but here she was.

Alex, Maggie, Lena and Lucy fell into a routine, spending every weekend together, mostly at Maggie and Lena’s in Middleton, but sometimes, very occasionally, a weeknight together in Cherry Hills. With a full house and no spare beds, Lucy and Lena would share and Maggie and Alex would share, they never switched, it was always that way. Alex loved it, getting to cuddle up to Maggie, it was the highlight of her week, the second her and Lucy were back in the house on a Friday night, they’d be packing their bags and racing back out the door. Alex knew why she was in such a rush and she had her suspicions about why Lucy was too.

Maggie was perfect, she was so comfy and she would always be the big spoon, making Alex feel safe in her arms, she loved waking up and having lazy mornings resting her head on Maggie’s chest and wrapping her arm over her stomach as Maggie’s arm pulled her in tighter. But that’s all they would ever do, Alex knew it was a comfort thing, everyone loves a cuddle, and when you’re so far away from home (and your girlfriend too in Maggie’s case) it’s nice to have a friend to find that comfort in. But sometimes Alex couldn’t help but wonder if Maggie also enjoyed their cuddles just a little more than she perhaps should, before deciding she was being ridiculous and reminding herself of Maggie’s girlfriend, Emily, back in Blue Springs.

Maggie and Alex continued their flirty friendship and the more Maggie would text Alex through the week about how much she wanted her to come over and wishes it wasn’t an hour away, and that they both couldn’t wait for the weekend, the more Alex started to feel like this maybe wasn’t a one sided attraction. She almost felt like she was in the beginnings of dating, when you get that excited feeling in your stomach every time the other person texts you and you have a constant smile on your face every time you look at your phone, or think about the other person. Again, this hadn’t gone unnoticed by Lucy and Vasquez who had really been ramping up the teasing.

The others had noticed too, even though they may have been on the fringes of this foursome of friends, they were all still family that socialised together regularly and it was commented on many a time that Maggie and Alex seemed glued to each other’s sides, in fact Michelle even commented on the fact that the only photos she ever saw pop up on Facebook these days always had Maggie and Alex in them. Alex checked, it was barely an exaggeration, in the short time she had known Maggie, she seems to have amounted more photos with her than any other friend from back home. Alex smiled to herself as she looked through the photos and realised this was the case.

One weekend, the whole Middleton household came to visit and stay at the Cherry Hills house, the party was in full swing – music, beer pong, groups of people laughing and joking, empty drinks bottles everywhere you looked, and of course the biggest congregation in the kitchen, everyone knows the party is always in the kitchen.

Alex and Maggie have both had a bit to drink and are a little tipsy, finding themselves outside on the front porch step, it’s late and dark outside, but there’s a soft orangey light shining on the porch. Alex knows they have been quite flirty all night, they continue chatting, she doesn’t know how it happens, but she tells Maggie that she really likes her, she’s not even sure how she got that out of her mouth, but she’s looking at Maggie with a confident smile on her face. Maggie tells her she knows, that it’s quite obvious Alex likes her, and Alex goes red with embarrassment, looking down at her feet. 

Maggie is sitting opposite her, she touches Alex’s knee gently and tells her she likes Alex too, she really likes her. And for a second Alex looks up with hope, but Maggie reminds her that she has a girlfriend. Alex understands, she really does, but she continues to tell Maggie how much she likes her and is pleased to know she hadn’t been imagining what was happening between them, and she tells Maggie her girlfriend isn’t even here and reminds her how close they’ve become, and she knows she shouldn’t be doing this, she knows, but Maggie has just confirmed she has some sort of feelings towards Alex, even if it’s just physical attraction and nothing deeper, she doesn’t even know at this point.

Maggie keeps looking at her and tells her that if she didn’t have a girlfriend back home, she would definitely date Alex, which really doesn’t help Alex to feel any better. Alex asks Maggie to kiss her, Maggie looks at her with sad eyes and tells her she can’t, but Alex catches what she thinks is turmoil in Maggie’s eyes and asks again, followed by a whispered please. They stare at each other for what seems like forever, and if Alex was more brave, or at least not hanging on to that last tiny piece of her moral code he would have leant across and kissed Maggie herself. Alex could see the look in Maggie’s eyes, contemplating; Maggie looked away and seemed to be wrestling with her thoughts, the moment had become so intense. Finally she looked back to Alex, with a smile on her face and whispered ok as she began leaning towards Alex, who couldn’t believe this was going to happen.

Maggie had only leant in a fraction, barely even closing the distance, when Georgie opened the front door, causing Maggie to quickly pull back before anyone could see what she was about to do. Georgie had burst outside to tell them they were up next for a game of beer pong, before rushing back inside just as quickly, not realising the frustration she had caused. Alone once again, Alex was hopeful that Maggie would continue where she left off, but quickly realised that must have been enough to spook her, as Maggie tried to convey her apologies with the glance she gave Alex as she said they should make their way inside for the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Any thoughts?
> 
> As always constructive comments welcomed :)


	3. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the almost kiss? The Middleton house book a vacation to Cancun, obviously Alex and Lucy are invited too. They go out to celebrate getting it all booked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I don't celebrate it, I'm English, but if you do, I hope you're having a great day!
> 
> Chapter 3  
> So here it is, I'm not sure what you’re going to think of this one…I'm a bit worried to post it to be honest…please see the end notes too and please don't hate me
> 
> Sorry?

Alex remembers the first time she saw Maggie; in the haze of all the things that happened on that – day, leaving home, catching the flight, meeting so many new people, settling into a new house, meeting her new employers – there’s only one thing that is in full clear focus in her mind, and that is Maggie Sawyer, turning around briefly in the airport queue.

After that night at the house party, things hadn’t been awkward between Alex and Maggie, but neither of them had mentioned the almost kiss, they both knew it was wrong, well at least Alex did and she assumed Maggie was feeling the same way, so she just tried to forget it had ever happened, but that’s easier said than done. Alex now knew Maggie had some kind of feelings for her, but she knew there had been alcohol involved and her self –depreciating mind told her that Maggie was just reaching out for some kind of physical affection that she had been lacking, having been away from her girlfriend for so long. Alex told herself that it was just because they were caught up in this intense workplace-social-everyone removed from their loved ones bubble, that Maggie even had any attraction towards her. She had also noticed Maggie had started to mention Emily more so than she had, previously she’d barely spoken of her, but now, Maggie would drop her name into group conversations, or tell a story about her; she was becoming more real to Alex, causing a mixture of guilt and jealousy to swirl in her stomach, peaking when one day Maggie mentioned Emily would be coming to visit for the summer.

Alex cracked on with work and she and Lucy and a couple of the other Cherry Hills housemates were trying to socialise a little more. Alex really liked Lucy, she had become a good friend and they would quite often head out to the mall together or go catch a movie through the week. Alex, trying to take her mind of things with Maggie became interested in Lucy’s relationship with Lena, asking her how close they actually were, prompting Lucy with the fact that Alex was always in a hurry to see Maggie, and that Lucy knew why, and was there was a similar reason for Lucy. It turned out that Lucy and Lena had been quietly seeing each other, but they were keeping it a secret as Lena wasn’t ready to officially come out yet. Alex was pleased for her friend, but couldn’t believe that they had trusted Maggie with this secret and not her as well.

Alex and Maggie continued to exchange hundreds of texts through the week and would always Skype at least a couple of times a week for a good hour or so, although mostly as part of the foursome, Alex settling down in Lucy and Vasquez’s room on Lucy’s bed to share the screen and Lena and Maggie in their shared room. Lucy didn’t stop teasing Alex about the smile on her face when she was texting, or just after they had come off Skype.

The weekend hangouts continued between the four of them, often heading out into town with the rest of the Middleton house; Winn, James, Cat and Sam. Alex and Maggie continued to be close on nights out, always dancing and laughing together, arms draped around one or the other’s waist or shoulder, in a friendly fashion, or at least that’s what it would look like to an outsider, but nothing ever happened between the two of them. Alex had resigned herself to friendship, knowing first of all that that was the right thing to do, and if she really did care about Maggie, she shouldn’t be tempting her to sabotage her relationships. But that didn’t stop Alex’s feelings and didn’t stop her sharing the bed with Maggie.

Work and life continued on as it started heading towards the summer and thoughts turned to vacations, the guys in the Middleton house decided they all wanted to go somewhere together, and Alex and Lucy, being honorary members of that house, given the amount of time they spent there, were invited too. The group decided to go to Cancun and all gathered around the dining table on Friday evening once Alex and Lucy had driven over. An hour, a few drinks, and several hundred dollars between them later they were all cheersing to each other, managing to get booked up in a months’ time for a week-long vacation. The drinks continued as they all got ready to go out, they didn’t need an excuse to celebrate and go out, it was Friday, they usually would go out, but tonight they were all extra happy.

The night played out as usual, at one point Alex found herself sitting at a table alone with Maggie, not really sure where everyone else was, a mixture of waiting in line at the bar and having a smoke outside, or having gone for some ‘fresh air’ as Lucy would say when she wanted to take Lena for a walk away from the others. Alex just looked at Maggie and smiled at her, they had both had quite a few drinks and would definitely not class themselves as sober anymore. Maggie stared back, returning the smile, Alex decided to move her stool round closer to Maggie, trying to make small talk about Lena and Lucy as she did, but hyper aware of how her feelings were affecting her right now.

Maggie just laughed at Alex’s remarks about Lucy and Lena but there was a strange tension between the two of them as they both just looked at each other with a smile on their faces as they got caught up in the moment. Alex broke the silence and the eye contact, looking down at her hands on the table as she told Maggie once more that she really liked her. Less confident than on that front porch, this time she sounded defeated, Maggie just placed her hand on top of Alex’s and once again told her that she knew, which drew Alex’s eyes back up to Maggie’s. Those big brown eyes, the way, her head was tilted, the small understanding smile on her face, Alex couldn’t help herself, she leaned forward and kissed Maggie’s lips. It was a gentle kiss, but the reaction inside her stomach and her mind was anything but gentle, finally, she knew what it was like to kiss Maggie Sawyer. Then something even better happened, Maggie kissed her back, it didn’t last longer than a couple of seconds, but those seconds would be forever imprinted on Alex’s brain.

Maggie pulled back and smiled at a dazed Alex who took a moment longer to open her eyes; Maggie grabbed her hand and led her downstairs towards to toilets, the two of them giggling as they went, butterflies going crazy in Alex’s stomach. Maggie pulled her into the end larger cubicle, shut the door and gently pushed Alex against the door and kissed her again; Alex reciprocated. This time the kiss was more passionate, Maggie’s hands were either side of Alex’s face, and Alex grabbed Maggie’s waist, drawing her in closer so that their bodies were flush together, Alex could feel Maggie smile through the kiss as she did so. Their hands started to wander, Maggie’s into Alex’s hair, Alex’s danced around the hemline of Maggie’s shirt, grazing at her soft skin, as she then felt hands on her ass, prompting her to slide her hands a little further under Maggie’s shirt up her back. After a few moments, Alex had no idea how long, Maggie pulled her head back a little to look at Alex, her hands had returned to Alex’s face, she was smiling at her, one thumb softly rubbing Alex’s jaw.

Maggie pecked her on the lips, Alex needing more leant forward to kiss Maggie, but she pulled back. The look of disappointment on Alex’s face must have been clear, as Maggie grabbed Alex’s hands and rubbed over her knuckles.

“No, not here, if I’m going to do this...with you…if we’re going to do this, I don’t want it to happen in a scruffy toilet, it needs to be better than that” she said softly.

Alex smiled up at her and happily let herself be led upstairs by Maggie and towards the door of the bar. Once outside, they found the rest of their group were already there trying to flag down taxis, they agreed to part, jumping in two separate taxis, Maggie going with Lena and Alex in with Lucy, leaving Winn, James, Cat and Sam to share one home. Alex couldn’t hide her excitement and blurted out to Lucy what had happened and what she expected to happen once back home, Lucy, caught up in a tipsy haze and her own thoughts of Lena was happy with for her friend, knowing how long she’d wanted this for, when maybe, she should have been providing some friendly advice to Alex to not go any further as it would only end in heartbreak for all.

All 3 taxis made it back to the house in quick succession of each other, everyone quickly taking to their rooms after a long night, ready for sleep. As usual Alex head into Maggie and Lena’s room, ready to share Maggie’s bed, a little apprehensive of what might happen, after having parted for taxis, would Maggie want to continue and what about Lena and Lucy, they would usually share the bed on the other side of the room. However Lucy had convinced Lena that they should sleep on the sofa that night, Lena wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do, but caved after a sweet kiss from Lucy.

Maggie came into the room to find Alex sitting shyly on the bed; she closed the door and walked over to her smiling. Once she reached Alex, she loosely held her hands, leading her to stand and kissed her gently before beginning to undress her, checking every time she took off a piece of clothing that Alex was ok with it, Alex nodded her consent and afforded Maggie the same treatment as they moved down onto the bed and began to explore each other’s bodies with hands, fingers, mouths and tongues, eventually each coming undone in the other’s arms.

Alex woke the next morning, head on Maggie’s chest, but something was different from usual, her head was on bare skin, she smiled remembering as she turned to look up to Maggie, fear and guilt suddenly washing over her at what Maggie’s feelings about last night would be. Maggie simply looked down at her, rubbing her fingers up and down Alex’s arm and said, with a tone and an expression hard to read…

“Well, you and me, we have a secret now”

Alex just shuffled her head back down onto Maggie’s chest for a second or two before they both decided they needed to get up and put some clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say I am definitely not pro cheating, and also that I will not be making Maggie out as a serial cheater, this is the only instance, I can promise you that! But this was just something that needed to be in the story there’s a long way to go for these ladies so I really hope you guys stick around even after that terrible moment. I also want to make clear that I don’t think alcohol is an excuse to do anything of this sort, it’s just part of the story. 
> 
> So that being said, what do you think? Constructive comments appreciated, nice comments loved :) and I'm happy to listen to your opinions if you're not keen on the cheating as long as you do it in a polite manner, please don't attack me.
> 
> I love getting comments from you guys, you're all amazing and I really hope you stick around for the rest of this story, I promise their will be a pay off :)


	4. So We Have a Secret Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will *that* night change their friendship? Who's coming to visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Happy New Year.
> 
> Hope you all had a great holidays.
> 
> Sorry its taken so long for this update. Here's the next chapter, I'm not sure if it's any good, I don't feel like much happens, but it was important to show the passage of time here. Hope you like it, and remember this is a slow burn....

Alex remembers the first time she saw Maggie, fleeting thoughts of what it would be like to kiss her. It had been a week now since Alex and Maggie had finally given in to temptation, Alex had woken up in such a happy daze the next morning, but had quickly understood what Maggie had meant about it being a secret. They almost acted like nothing had happened, as far as the others knew they had just shared the bed cuddling as usual, and it was killing Alex. 

Alex and Lucy had returned back to Cherry Hills later that afternoon ready for work that week and it had seemed like Maggie was absolutely fine with reverting back to normal and not talking about what happened, and Alex, not wanting to show how much she had fallen for Maggie, was going along with it too. The week flew by, Alex and Lucy heading out to the mall a couple of times after work to grab some food and maybe pick up a new pair of jeans or a top, Alex didn’t tell Lucy what had happened, and Lucy didn’t ask. Maggie continued to text Alex, just as they always had been doing, banter, flirting maybe, nothing specific and never addressing the weekend’s antics. 

Friday came around quickly, but Alex and Lucy were staying in Cherry Hills this night, to spend some time with their housemates, deciding instead, they would drive up to Middleton late Saturday morning. Of course, as it was such a rare occurrence, they were bathed in banter from their housemates about how grateful they were to have such guests; Vasquez even mock curtsied, before Alex playfully clipped her on the shoulder. They had a fun night, just heading to the local Irish bar, Murphy’s, playing pool, drinking plenty of beer and taking over the jukebox, before they all stumbled the 5 minutes home.

The next morning, Alex and Lucy got up late, packed their bags and were about to head off to Middleton, but not before some further teasing from their other housemates about being ‘orphaned/abandoned/forgotten about/is there a pot of gold in their house?’ 

They arrived around 1pm, finding the Middleton gang chilling on the balcony with a BBQ, they had all planned for a lazy afternoon in the sun, before heading into town later.  
After an hour or so Maggie asked Alex to help her get some beers from the store, using it as an excuse to get some time away from the others, where they could talk, this is what Alex had been dreading, expecting, wanting to avoid and knowing it was needed, all at once. 

Maggie started by expressing that she does really like Alex, but… Alex knew there was a huge but coming. But, Maggie felt guilty for what happened, she felt sick that she had cheated on her girlfriend, but she also felt horrible at having put Alex in that situation, knowing how much Alex likes her, and it hadn’t been fair on any of them, Maggie called herself a horrible girlfriend, a horrible friend and totally selfish.

Alex tried to comfort her, apologising for initiating whatever happened with them, whether it was the declaration of feelings that night on the porch step, or the fact that she lent in for a kiss that night in the bar. She told Maggie she knew she shouldn’t be doing it, as Maggie had Emily, but she did it anyway, then in turn calling herself selfish.

They both let out a laugh of pity at that, fighting over who had been the worst behaved, they smiled at each other and finished the conversation by agreeing they had both been horribly in the wrong, and it was a situation they would definitely not be repeating or discussing again. Alex thought of telling Maggie that although they wouldn’t be going any further, she would still not be able to get her out of her head, but quickly dismissed that as a stupid idea and half the reason they were here in the first place.

Just as Alex was contemplating how hard this was going to be, to be near her but not be able to touch her - now knowing what it was like to kiss Maggie Sawyer, to undress her, to have had hands all over her and to have made her come undone - another dagger to her heart was dealt. Emily was coming to visit right after they came back from Cancun, like a day after. Alex had almost forgotten Emily’s visit had been planned for the summer for a little while now, how was she going to cope with, 1. Seeing Maggie wrap her arms around and kiss another girl and 2. Meeting and making small talk and just being in the general vicinity of Emily, feeling guilty about her actions.

Maggie could see the fallen look on Alex’s face; she laid a hand on her knee and simply said “I know”, conveying she understood what was going through Alex’s mind.

Regardless, they brush themselves down, grab the beers and return back to the others, Alex thinking to herself that it was now only 3 weeks until Cancun, so she only had 4 weeks to sort her head out before Emily’s arrival.

…………………

 

The next few weeks felt like they dragged a little, the whole gang just waiting to knock off work and get themselves to Cancun, with gearing up for the summer, there had been extra work on too, so Alex and Lucy’s visits to Middleton had been limited, Alex was not a fan of this, but realised that maybe it was for the best, put a little space between herself and Maggie, sort her feelings out, except it wasn’t working. 

After dragging on for what felt like forever, suddenly vacation day was upon them, Alex and Lucy drove themselves and their cases up to Middleton, where Alex, Lucy, Maggie, Lena, Winn, James, Cat and Sam all bundled into a minivan taxi to the airport. Cancun here we come!

Their week in Cancun was a well-deserved break, the weather was amazing, the beach was beautiful and it seemed like they pretty much had their hotel pool to themselves, they fell into a routine where they’d all mostly chill in the morning round the pool, a few of them would have a couple of mid-afternoon beers, then they’d head onto the beach and have a swim in the sea. They would start to head back in twos and threes to their rooms to start getting ready for the evening. The nights out weren’t as drunken as their usual weekly get together, partly because they couldn’t keep that pace up every night, partly because they had been drinking slowly through the day too and partly just because of the heat. 

By the end of the week, the whole gang were all feeling much more relaxed, rejuvenated, and definitely sun kissed, and more importantly it seemed like Alex and Maggie’s friendship was back on track. There had been no awkwardness, despite being in each other’s proximity for a whole week; in fact, they had actually spent a lot of that time together. This was promising for Alex, that despite still harbouring feelings for Maggie, she could be around her and not jump on her, feel awkward, or feel uneasy. It was really nice to feel that pre-hookup friendship back, even if it had never really been a friendship for Alex, she hoped Maggie felt the same and that she could see that Alex was being responsible.

However, as the vacation neared its end and everyone was grabbing their cases and handing back their room keys, Alex was stopped dead in her tracks when she heard James ask Maggie how excited she was that she’d see Emily tomorrow. Alex hadn’t forgotten about Emily’s visit, she had just chosen to put it to the back of her mind, but now the thought of meeting Maggie’s girlfriend tomorrow was causing her some anxiety. 

Maggie smiled and told James that she was super excited and that Emily had text to say she couldn’t wait to meet everyone Maggie had been talking about. Alex tried to stop the sadness from showing on her face, what else was Maggie supposed to say to James - that she wasn't looking forward to seeing her girlfriend after months, that it was a boring detail of this weekend, of course not. Alex wondered for a second if Maggie had talked about her, realising she must have, given the amount of photos they had been in on Facebook, what Emily would think of that, of her, her anxiety increased. Somehow though, seeing how happy Maggie seemed at Emily’s impending arrival, quelled Alex’ anxiety somewhat, because under all the other emotions, she just wanted Maggie to be happy, even if she couldn’t be the cause of it.

……………….

 

The next morning came far too quickly, and realisation dawned on Alex as she got out of Maggie’s bed, that they had been sharing platonically, just as they used to (well, a little spoon here and there maybe) that Emily would be sharing that bed with Maggie tonight, and that she would be on the sofa for the first time.

Alex was quite subdued that morning as the guys all teamed together to tidy the house up, go on a beer run and stock the fridge, having just spent a week and lots of money in Cancun, they decided they would definitely be staying in tonight.

Alex had noticed Maggie becoming animated as the time of Emily’s arrival drew nearer, she was getting a taxi from the airport and should be there in the next half hour, Maggie was practically bouncing around the house, was she excited? Nervous? Anxious? Alex in her misery decided on excited. Lucy left the sofa where she had been cuddling into Lena – how anyone still didn’t realise those two where together was beyond Alex. She had come to check in on Alex, knowing that today would probably be a little rough; she still didn’t know the extent of Alex and Maggie’s relationship, just knowing that Alex had the biggest crush and that they had kissed that night in the bar, no more. Alex thanked Lucy for coming to check on her but told her she’d be fine, really.

Alex tried to avoid Maggie, not wanting to put a dampener on her day, or say something she shouldn’t, but just before Emily got there Maggie caught her eye and gave her a sympathetic smile, almost an 'I'm sorry for the situation that's about to happen'.

Maggie received a text stating Emily was only 2 minutes away; she smiled at her phone and made her way outside waiting for her arrival, whilst the rest of the group went to the window to excitedly watch the reunion - like it was some kind of Hollywood movie, much to Alex’s dismay - she chose to stay inside and potter about, not wanting to watch that. Alex was just about to put some dishes away when she felt an arm round her shoulder, it was Lucy again. She didn’t say anything, just turned Alex toward her and gave her a big hug, Alex huffed out a big sigh and fell into Lucy’s arms, just as Maggie re-entered the house.

“Hey guys, this is Emily!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Sorry if you were hoping to hear antics of Cancun, it was never intended to be a vehicle for something to happen between Alex and Maggie – that cheating is off the cards now, I promised I wasn’t going to make Maggie a serial cheater and I stand by that. It was just intended to be a passage of time and to show they had (mostly) gone back to their old friendship.
> 
> Any comments appreciated, but be nice :p 
> 
> Should I still continue this?


End file.
